Andore
Andore is a well known and powerful warrior who was idolized for his supreme strength and considered a war hero and fought along side the citizens of Sukyaku who were desperately trying to hold of the mods, but their efforts ended up being futile and now are planning a retaliation. He currently lives in a small home in a place that neighbors the destroyed and abandoned city of Sukyaku. Appearance Andore is a tall and muscular young man who is fairly slender and has a slight tan, he has a very proportioned build to were he isnt overly muscular but has obvious definition to him. His hair is grayish silver in the style of a fo-hawk with long and thin sideburnes. He has icy blue eyes. His battle attire consists of a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing. The top of his clothing is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it, and his weapons of choice, Totsuga No Tsurugi, his seven-foot long katana he is rarely seen without as well as his second sword called the Odin Blade which is another long katana that is used whenever Andore wants to annihilate enemies as fast as possible. His battle stance with Totsuga No Tsurugi is to hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Andore usually wields the sword two-handed. Whenever he is not fighting he usually wears a sleeveless undershirt with baggy cargo pants and black boots. Personality Andore is almost always calm, cool and collected most of the time, and has a playful, flirty and comedic side that is generaly brought out when he is near females. He is known for his intelligence on and of the battle field which for some reason surprises alot of people. When it comes to battle he is cold and calculating, almost showing no emotion at all, he can even be ruthless and merciless when it comes to facing mods because he despizes them to no extent. People have also suhhested that it would not be wise to anger him since they say "he gets very frightening, and stares at you with a demonic look that wants to destroy you" which mostly he would act toward the mods. History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities/Equipment Ability Ability Name: Relentless Assault *A form of master swordsmanship mixed with spirit energy and kendo that Andore uses to defeat most of his enemies. Yami is one of the few that come close to rivaling him. He uses his spiritual energy to boost his attack speed and strength making him a very formidable opponent. He can also use that energy to strengthen the sword itself to allow him to cut through anything, not only that, but he can also form the energy around himself to allow him to move almost at the speed of light. All of this enables him to spam the enemy with a barrage of powerful and death dealing sword slashes that, so far, no one has been able to survive. *Whenever the Totsuga No Tsurugi and the Odin Blade are both utilized, Andore's attacks become even faster and more powerful. Ability Name: Dimension Cutter *Andore uses Odin Blade to cut through reality and suck enemies in to another dimension by creating a black hole. Should he cut into an opponent then the enemy would collapse inside of his existing dimension while being crushed and mutilated, so not a trace is left. Ability Name: Universal Destroyer *Andore uses this as a last ditch effort and has not been able to use it at all during the last war. Due to his immense spiritual energy, Andore is able to create a gigantic sword made just out of his own energy. This sword is so enormous that it is not holdable and can only maintain its position and movement by the user's spiritual energy alone. This sword is able to destroy everything in its path leaving no trace behind. Many enemies fear and hope that this last attack is never used. Equipment: *'Totsuga No Tsurugi '''is a seven foot long katana that is used as Andore's primary weapon. It can cut through anything and can even cut huge buildings and objects from a mile away just by cutting through the air. *'Odin Blade '''is a mystical long katana that is able to cut through dimensions. Trivia *He is very good at playing guitar, and plays on his free time. *he becomes a total gentleman when around women. *he owns a ferrari and a lamborghini. *he had a very beautiful sister but she died a long time ago. *unlike most other people he enjoys a good fight, and whenever he is relaxing he likes to swim or listen to rock and classical music. *he came from a rich family. Quotes Category:Member